


Meet Me in Outer Space

by sistercacao



Series: GW500 Ficlets [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Preventers (Gundam Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistercacao/pseuds/sistercacao
Summary: Ficlet: Duo and Heero wait for repairs.





	Meet Me in Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in 2010.

“How's it looking out there?”  
  
The intercom crackled in response. “Oh, peachy. At least a quarter of the solar paneling on this side is gone. Top of the line craftsmanship we've got here. You know, buddy, I'm not sure what the budget we've got for maintenance is, but it ain't enough. We're using these fuckin' Oz castoffs and they can't even spare a couple of bucks to replace the  _paneling_? Guess it's cheaper to replace a couple of deep-fried Preventers instead of the ship!”  
  
Heero smirked at Duo waxing his most poetic. “Anything we can do from here?”  
  
“Nah, we need replacement parts, and I ain't even got the tools on hand for this. You already call it in?”  
  
“Yeah. Noin said a crew would be dispatched within the hour.”  
  
“Great, it'll be another four, five hours on top of that til they get here.” Heero clearly heard a sigh through the tinny static of the intercom speakers. “Damn thing had to wait until we were halfway to L4 before giving up the ghost. Anyway, get the airlock ready, I'm coming in. No use hanging around out here anymore.”  
  
“Roger,” Heero replied. He quickly engaged the sequence for the airlock chamber. In a few minutes, he heard the  _whoosh_  of the automatic entry doors as they shifted open for Duo. The airlock would almost immediately fill with breathable air and would pressurize itself to acclimate to the rest of the ship. The entire process took only a minute or two. And yet, Heero suddenly had the odd urge to swing his feet up on the counter, tap his foot impatiently, as if he had been waiting ages for Duo to arrive. Duo would find it hilarious. In fact, it was something he would do himself.  
  
“I've been spending too much time with him,” Heero muttered aloud.  
  
“With who? I'll kick his ass, whoever it is.”  
  
Duo strode into the cockpit, helmet in hands, braid trailing behind him. He was still wearing the bulky spacesuit and thick insulated gloves. Heero stood and went to him.  
  
“You, idiot.”  
  
“I've heard that one before,” Duo said, handing Heero his helmet. “Help me out of this, will ya?”  
  
Heero went about unfastening the many straps and zippers that secured Duo safely inside his suit, helping him step out of it. As hot and tight fitting as those suits were, they were loathe to wear unnecessary clothing inside of them, especially when no one liable to write them up for impropriety was around. Duo wore little more than his boxers and a thin undershirt in his suit. Even so, his chest glimmered with a sheen of perspiration. Without thought, Heero reached for him and brought him close, catching him in a kiss.  
  
Duo chuckled against his mouth. “ _This_  is new.”  
  
The kissing was new. The desire to do so, however, had been there for quite some time. Heero felt that maybe they were still a little too new for him to reveal to Duo just how long. Not too new, though, not to kiss him again, just because he wanted to.  
  
Eventually, Duo broke away with a lazy grin. “I like this. Definitely need to do this more often. But first, I'm gonna grab some clothes. It's an ice box in here.”  
  
He strode out of the cockpit, only to return again a few minutes later in Preventers’ issue slacks and jacket. They looked good on him. Then again, there was nothing that didn't look good on Duo. Actually,  _nothing_  looked  _especially_  good on Duo.  
  
Duo moved toward the console, where Heero had taken a seat, and perched on the counter. “So, we've got approximately a shitload of time until the maintenance crew arrives. What do you wanna do, Yuy?” He said, waggling his eyebrows for effect.  
  
“Don't start,” Heero replied with a smirk. Not that he didn't want to, but there couldn't be a less appropriate place and time than a Preventers cruiser in the middle of a mission, albeit one delayed by a malfunction.  
  
“Kidding, Yuy.” Duo slid off the counter and into the chair beside Heero. Their bodies aligned comfortably, easily. It seemed to Heero that they were meant to fit together. Duo sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Outside their ship, the great vastness of space stretched outward in all directions. Below, the hazy green and blue of the earth, blurred in a swirling fog of white clouds, rolled gently in that black sea. The great mechanical mass of L-4, still far away and small, loomed serenely in the distance. For a long time, they sat in silence together, watching the planets and colonies continue their trajectories around the sun and Earth and moon.  
  
“This is good,” Heero said suddenly, his voice quiet. “ _We’re_  good.”  
  
Duo shifted, sliding against Heero until he was above him, those purple eyes riveted to his, as deep and fascinating as the ocean of space. Heero found his hands moving without his conscious direction, reaching up to tangle in Duo’s brown hair, pulling him down until their lips met.  
  
Finally, Duo pulled away with a small, honest smile. “Yeah, we are,” he whispered, and both knew they didn’t need to say any more.  
  
Heero pulled Duo down toward him again, and they lost themselves in the universe.


End file.
